The specific aims of the project are to identify the control mechanisms which regulate the biogenesis of Chloroplast membranes. Specifically, the control of synthesis and assembly to two major chloroplast membrane proteins, the chlorophyll a/b-protein and the P700-chlorophyll a-protein, are being examined during dark and light-induced development of leaves, plastids, and protoplasts of barley (Hordeum vulgare) and a set of known chloroplast mutants.